Alina
by ponytail30527
Summary: A new guest star story! King Jullien's been down lately, but who is this Alina he keeps whispering about?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers!!! :D**

**Well, here's a new guest star story!!!!! :) **

**I don't own the penguins of Madagascar or Alina, she belongs to ****Pleachen2**

King Julien sat on his throne sadly, worrying the other lemurs in the habitat, but no one was more worried than J.J. The young lemur prince looked up at his dad with his yellow eyes full of worry. He looked over to Maurice, who was carrying a few mango's to their snack bar. "Mr. Maurice, what is wrong with my father?"

Maurice looked up at him. "You know, around this time, every year King Julien acts a little…off." He tried to explain.

"Why?"

The aye-aye shrugged. "I'm not sure. He never tells me."

Prince J.J. tapped under his chin. "Maybe he will tell me." He said to himself. It was worth a shot. Prince J.J. climbed up the ladder of his dad's throne and sat down next to him. "Hello dad, what's up?" he asked as casually as he could manage.

King Julien blinked back into reality. "Huh?" he said. He looked over and saw his adopted son looking up at him with a smile. "Hello J.J., what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I noticed that you had the upside-down smilies." Prince J.J. pointed out. "And I was wondering why such a wonderful, great, awesome dancer like you could be sad on such a beautiful day in your honor." He said, making King Julien perk up at the compliments.

King Julien kept on his smile, but when J.J.'s question sunk in, he suddenly frowned again, as if he were remembering something. He sighed heavily. "There is not problem you should be worrying about my son." He then walked off sadly.

Prince J.J. was confused. Usually when you complimented his dad like that, he'd spill the beans on whatever you asked. "This must be seriously serious! Maurisa!" he called out, making Maurisa zoom over to his side.

"What's up J.J.?" Maurisa asked, putting a paw at her hip with a concerned look on her face. She looked over to where her friend was looking and saw a gloomy King Julein. "It's about your dad, isn't it?" she asked, making the brown furred lemur nod.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! He's just all…sad and gloomy." Prince J.J. explained.

Maurisa sighed. "J.J., I think I know what's up with him, but it's more of a hint really."

Prince J.J. looked at her interested. "Really, what is it?"

Maurisa leaned in next to him. "You see, I was having trouble sleeping again, cause a certain lemur," she glared at J.J. when she said this, "got a little gassy after eating one too many mangos that night!"

Prince J.J. blushed, knowing she meant him. "Just move onto the part with my dad, please."

"Okay, so anyways, I was walking around the lemur habitat by myself, when I see King Julien up. I hid, cause I didn't want to be caught awake after curfew, and then I heard him say the weirdest thing." She continued. "He started whispering, Alina."

"Malina?" Prince J.J. repeated, cocking a brow up. He had never heard of a name like that.

"No, _Alina_." Maurisa repeated, but J.J. still had never heard of her. "He looked up at the sky and just started whispering her name. It was so freaky! I went to bed with the fur sticking up on the back of my neck!" the young servant finished.

"Alina," Prince J.J. whispered, so the name could sink in. "Maurisa, we must find out who this Alina is!" Prince J.J. proclaimed.

"Where have you been the last few minutes? He just said he didn't want to tell anybody! Not even you!" Maurisa said.

"Duh, that's why I said we should FIND OUT!" Prince J.J. said.

Maurisa rolled her yellow eyes. "That aint gonna be easy J.J."

Prince J.J. looked over at his dad again. "It's worth the trying."

Maurisa smiled, J.J. was a great pal to have, and an even better son for King Julien. "Then I'm right there with ya." Those words made J.J. smile. She tapped her chin and looked up to think. "But, we're only kids, even if we do find out who Alina is, there's a pretty high chance that he'll deny it. We're going to need some help on this. Maybe the penguins can help us out."

At the moment she said that, Skipper and his team jumped out of nowhere.

"The penguins here, at your service." Skipper said with his legendary smirk on his face. He had his flippers crossed around his chest and his team behind him.

"What's wrong?" Private asked in a sweet voice as usual to the kids.

"It's my father; he's been so out of it lately. I am not sure what to do. He hasn't even said dancing, let alone, do it." Prince J.J. explained, looking up at the British penguin with sad eyes. "Can you help us, kind noble penguins?" he asked.

Skipper couldn't help but smile at the little lemur. "Well, I have enjoyed less partying lately, but if you think that it's serious, then why not?" He said. He turned around to Kowalski. "Kowalski, get information from the other lemu—" Just then, Skipper was knocked over by the lemur prince.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Prince J.J. hollered while lying on Skipper's belly. "I'll say good things about you to the sky spirits!"

Skipper was impressed. The boy had skills! "Uh…don't mention it tiny ringtail." He said, pushing the child off of him. He patted himself off then looked over to Kowalski. "Okay, NOW let's do some investigating. Operation lemur-cheerer-upper is a go!" Skipper then slid away from the habitat.

Maurisa was wide eyed along with J.J. "They are sooo cool!" The two said at the same time.

"I know right? Now let's do some investigating ourselves!" Prince J.J. said.

**Later that day. . . . . . . . **

Maurisa sipped her smoothie, looking around for a certain lemur. She perked up when she saw him walking towards the snack bar. "Hey daddy!" she greeted Maurice, who was placing a bowl of berries on the table. "What cha doing?" she asked as casually as possible.

Maurice smiled down at his daughter. "Oh, nothing, King Julien's been a bit under the weather if you haven't noticed." He pointed over to him as he said this. The lemur king he was speaking of was still gloomy. "It's about that time of the year anyways."

"Time of the year, so he does this EVERY year?" the young girl asked him.

Maurice nodded. "Yep."

"Does it have something to do with Alina?" Maurisa asked him. She covered her mouth, but she had just blown whatever cover she was supposed to have.

Maurice eyed her. "How'd you know her name was Alina?"

Maurisa thought for a minute. She couldn't tell her dad the REAL reason without getting in trouble for staying up late, so she just went with what she had. "Uh…I heard him whispering her name once." She finally got the guts to speak.

"Really? When? He usually doesn't do that unless it's late…at…night. Maurisa!" Maurice crossed his arms at his daughter. "You were staying up again, weren't you?"

Maurisa looked down. "Prince J.J. was farting the night away! I couldn't SLEEP there, so I decided to go out for a walk for clean, GOOD SMELLING, air." She explained. "Can you just tell me who Alina is, please!?" Maurisa said, wanting to get off topic. She looked up at her dad again with curious eyes.

Maurice sighed. "We'll talk about you staying up later." He said. "Now, for Alina, I don't know. I barely knew her, I kinda met her from Julien-I mean King Julein." Maurice started, letting Maurisa sit in his lap. "She's an old friend of the king. They were tighter than siblings it seems. Anyways, after a few events that King Julien never told me about, they started a friendship. It was around this time of the year King Julien became king."

"But, becoming royalty is a GOOD thing, isn't it?" Maurisa asked.

Maurice smiled. "It has its ups and downs. You get the food, servants, parties, games, parades, thrones, crowns…"

"And the bad things?" Maurisa asked.

"Right, right, sorry." Maurice cleared his throat. "But then you have…duties."

Maurisa snorted.

"Uh…jobs." Maurice tried. "And then you have less time for friends, family, and even time to yourself. And after a while, you forget things. King Julien forgot Alina, and now he regrets it every day. Becoming king was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him." He finished.

"Wow." Maurisa said, taking all of it in. "So now he mourns over her like a little puppy."

"Exactly." Maurice said. He let her off of his lap. "And that's all I know. Alina used to come by the royal lemur palace back in Madagascar plenty of times, but King Julein had less and less time to spend with her. After a while, she came over less and less, and then the two just…split."

"Sounds to me like someone liked Alina." Maurisa looked over to King Julein.

Maurice nodded. "No kidding, head over tails in every bit of the way."

"So, why'd he forget her?"

Maurice shrugged. "It just happened. Sometimes, we just can't explain it."

**Did you like it!? I'll have the next chapter up soon! Poor Julien! :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter two! Sorry it took a while. I've been getting ideas for this story, and well… I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Review!**

Maurisa sighed. She wanted to know who this Alina person was so badly! She usually didn't care for King Julien, but he _was _pretty depressed. She decided that a little time on the bouncy might take her mind off of it. Maurisa ran over to the bouncy and saw that Prince J.J. was already there, and he didn't look so happy. He looked sad and like he was trying to think. "You okay J.J.?" she tapped his shoulder.

J.J. jumped up in surprise, but then calmed down when it was only his servant. "Oh, sorry Maurisa," he said.

Just then, Mort ran up to them. "Prince J.J., Maurisa! Look!" Mort took Maurisa's and J.J.'s paws and led them to the back of the lemur habitat where there was a large crate sitting there.

The large crate sat in the grass as the small blades of grass and flowers blew in the wind and hit the sides of the crate.

"What the heck is that?" Maurisa looked over at J.J., but only received a shrug. Maurisa ran off to get her dad, maybe he would know.

Meanwhile at the penguins' habitat, Skipper and his team arrived home exhausted.

"Sorry we couldn't find out anything on Alina, Skippa." Private said.

Marshal ran up to Skipper. "Dad!" he hollered out. "Dad, guess what!"

Skipper didn't pay attention to his son. "Sorry Marshal, but we're kinda busy here with operation lemur-cheerer-upper." He said.

Marshal raised a brow above his light blue eye at the word lemur. "But—"

"No buts, Marshal!" Skipper said sternly.

"It has something to do with the lemurs!" Marshal said before his dad could shush him again.

Skipper was now interested. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but tell me everything you know related to the lemurs."

"Uh… King Julien's annoying, Mort likes _everything_, Maurice is fat, Maurisa's sassy, and Prince J.J.'s annoying…"

"What's _new _about the lemurs is what he meant." Kowalski said.

"Oh, there's a new crate there." Marshal said.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? Let's move out gentlemen!" Skipper then slid out the door with his team behind him.

When they arrived at the lemur habitat, they saw Prince J.J. and Mort sitting around the crate with a curious look on their faces. Whatever was in this crate wasn't making a lot of noise. Was there anything in there at all? This could have just been another set up for a prank by Peanut, Marshal, and Eggy, but the boys were too young to handle a crate by themselves.

Mort knocked on the side of the crate. "Hello?"

"Mort," Prince J.J. said in a frightened whisper. "We don't even know what is in there!"

"That is why I'm knocking!" Mort giggled. "Helloooo!" he started tapping his small paw against the crate faster.

Alina was a pretty lemur. She had reddish brown fur on her small slender body. She opened her green eyes, which were so bright that they seemed to shine in the dark crate. After feeling the small vibrations of Mort's tapping, she woke up. "Oh… where am I?" She sat up and looked around. "I'm… still in a crate." She moped.

"Hello, Ms. Still in the crate?" Prince J.J. asked.

Just then, the penguins popped up on time.

"Move out of the way, little ringtail, we've got this." Skipper instructed to the little lemur, who moved out of his way. "Rico, crowbar," the penguin leader then ordered.

Rico nodded, and was about to hack up a metal bar, but stopped when J.J. spoke up.

"I don't get it." Prince J.J. said. "What would crows want with a bar?"

"…Rico, focus!" Skipper said. A few moments later, a crowbar was placed in Skipper's flippers.

"Oh! Can I open it?!" King Julien ran out to where the crate was happily, pleasing J.J. to see a smile on his father's face again. "I am king! I shall open it!"

Alina gasped inside the crate. "No… way," a sudden blast of anger filled her body. "Why was I sent here with King Julien?!" she felt a growl vibrate her throat, remembering a day a long time ago where she and King Julien had a fight… ending their once best of all friendships.

"Ringtail, as much as I'd love to see you make a fool of yourself, trying to get that crate open," Skipper started. "I really think you should leave this to the professionals."

"Yeah, and that's me!" Marshal jumped over the wall of the lemur habitat and ran towards his dad. "Dad, come on! Can't I help open it?" He gave his dad the puppy dog face, making his light blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

Skipper, however, rolled his eyes. "You're just not cut out for this, son." He patted Marshal's head. "Now, why don't you go and tell the others there's a new arrival? And NO trouble!" he ordered in a stern tone as the little penguin walked away angrily.

"Great! You got rid of de little booger! Now, MY turn," King Julien grabbed the crowbar from Skipper's flippers and waved it in front of the crate. "Oh majestic and large brown crate, I demand you to open!" He then whacked the metal against the crate.

Skipper slapped his head. "Ringtail!" he growled.

Alina sighed. "He's changed… a lot."

After the penguins were able to get the crow bar away from the lemur king, they opened the crate on their own. After it was open, no one stepped out for a while.

"Hello?" Private called out.

Alina sighed. She knew she would have to get out of there sooner or later, so she stepped out slowly. She was expecting to see King Julien, but not the four penguins and other lemurs that were starring at the pretty lemur.

King Julien gasped. "ALINA!?"

Alina gave the lemur king a small glare before looking down to avoid all eye contact completely. "Great to see you remembered your _highness_." Alina spoke out before walking off.

Prince J.J. was awe struck. That was Alina! But… "Father," the young lemur prince looked up at his dad. "Why is she so angry?"

"Because he forgot about me, and I _was_ his best friend!" Alina answered before she was out of everyone's sight.

**Aw! Poor Alina! What happened between her and King Julien? Find out soon! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

"You knew her, Ringtail?" Skipper asked just as the lemur had walked off.

"I… used to." King Julien finally said. "Long ago, before I became de king," he smiled a little at the memory of their friendship. But then _that_ day came to his mind.

_Flashback. . . _

_A younger King Julien walked about the leaves of the island he called home, Madagascar. _

"_Hello dere!" he'd occasionally call out to a few birds he saw swooping over his little head, which at the time was crownless. In this time, he was much more… happy. He had good friends, a few annoying siblings he had to admit, but he had Alina, his best friend since birth. The young lemur smiled and felt his cheeks grow hot at the thought of the lemur as he wandered about. She and the young lemur prince were almost stuck together like glue. Maybe she'd be his queen one day. Even he smiled at the thought._

"_Son," a heavier accent called out, making the young King Julien look up and see his parents. _

_Prince Julien smiled and walked up to them. _

"_Yes father?" He asked._

"_Are you ready for your coronation later?" His mother asked, having a deeper, yet nice and sweet sounding Madagascar accent. She had grey fur like her son and when she leaned down, the young Julien saw how he and his mother had the same yellow golden eyes on their heads._

_The prince gulped. _

"_A little," he squeaked. He did have an idea, though. He wanted Alina to be there, but… she didn't know he was prince, which did amaze him sometimes. I mean, it wasn't noticeable? But she didn't, and now he had practically been lying to her their whole lives. Would she be mad? He wouldn't be surprised if she was. Alina was nice, but make her mad about something, she'll get pretty mad. So mad, that you'd have to leave her alone for a few hours just to get her to calm down. _

"_Well, buck up, son." His father said, patting his back. He had a dark grey fur pattern that almost looked black. "We don't want you to make any… messy ups now, right?"_

"_Of course not," Prince Julien said. "I will do well."_

"_I'm sure you will, honey." The queen of the lemur said before walking back into her home with her husband. As they walked away, you could see the king and queen wrap their black and white ringtail tails around each other. They were very in love._

_Prince Julien sighed. If only he could fine love._

"_Hey, Julien," a small little female lemur ran up to him with a few small leaves in her paws. They were painted with flowers and had A's and J's on them. "I got these for our birthday." She and Julien were born on the exact same day, exact same time. Or so it was said._

"_Alina," Prince Julien started. "I… I have something else going on."_

_Alina frowned. "But Julien, you said we'd celebrate our birthday together. That's the way it's always been." _

"_Alina…" Prince Julien sighed. No more lying. "I have to go to a coronation."_

"_Well… yeah, but after the prince's coronation, we can—"_

"_I am de prince."_

"…_What?"_

"_I am de future king of de Madagascar." _

_Alina set the leaves down and crossed her arms. "So you never told me, for, like, our entire lives?" _

"_Well… kinda." Prince Julien looked down. "I'm sorry."_

"_How could you do that to me?"_

"_I—"_

"_I thought we were friends!"_

"_We are—"_

"_Then why lie to me? Huh?" Alina felt anger boil up in her blood. "Well? I'm waiting!"_

"_I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? I have to do dis! It's my duty."_

"_Well… since being the ruler of Madagascar is obviously more important than me, you can just do this without me." Before the lemur could even utter another word, she stormed off. _

"_Alina…" Prince Julien started, but she was already gone._

_Flashback over. . . _

"And den I became king." King Julien didn't realize he had just uttered out his entire flashback to everyone. His eyes widened when he saw everyone looking at him with wide eyes. He blushed and ran off, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. A lot had happened in the past few moments, and he felt self-cautious for the first time in his life. He didn't like Alina like that! …Did he? No, he was King Julien! He was all about all of the girls, not just one. He had those girlfriends in Canada… oh, who was he kidding? He didn't even know where Canada is!

"So… there _was_ a time when you were nice and not in love with yourself?" Skipper asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's…"

"0.8% possible," Kowalski said after doing a few calculations in his head.

"Well… it's true." Maurice spoke up. "After losing his friend, the king changed." Maurice explained about how when he first became Julien's aye-aye, how Alina would try and visit him every now and then, and then how they just… didn't speak to each other again. "It's like they just forgot about each other." Maurice finished. "Sometimes, I wonder if that's why King Julien is like the way he is today."

"Poor Julien," Private muttered.

Meanwhile, Alina decided she'd need a place to cool off.

She looked up and saw a giant plastic volcano. "Eh, better than nothing," the lemur climbed up the plastic sides and made herself inside the dark interior. It was nice. She felt in a dark mood. She was all alone, no parents, best friends anymore, and now she wasn't even in Madagascar where the last bit of her friends were left. She felt like she was alone, but then some company came.

"Hello?" It was a young lemur's voice. And it was female. The lemur looked up and met the yellow eyes of a younger lemur whose dark black fur seemed to blend with the darkness that surrounded them. "Hi, I'm Maurisa." Maurisa greeted the adult lemur. She held out her paw, but the lemur pulled back. Maurisa frowned and pulled her paw back. "Um… right, so… you're King Julien's friend?"

Alina growled. "I used to be." She turned around angrily. "I'm not anymore."

"Why?"

"He lied to me."

"About what?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, kid." Alina said, but she sighed. She was getting cranky, and that wasn't going to help. "Sorry, I'm usually more… calm. It happened a while ago, and—"

"I heard the story." Maurisa said.

"You did?!" Alina was shocked that King Julien would even bother explaining it to anyone. It wasn't like it made him look good. It made him look like the lying scum bag he was. "What did he say?"

"Well… he said you two got into a fight."

"That's the one. Did he mention that—?"

"—that you have an anger issue? Yup," Maurisa said, but she stopped short when she noticed the adult lemur's green eyes setting a glare on her. "I… erm… I mean, he didn't mention that."

"Good," she said stiffly. "Did he mention that he's a liar?"

"Well…" Maurisa kinda knew that herself. Either King Julien was a good liar or he was just too stupid to know the difference between truth and false. And honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if that was it. "It was obvious." She finally said after twiddling her fingers for a few minutes, trying to come up with something to say.

Alina scoffed. "Good. You know, when you're friends with someone for a long time, and they just lie to you like that, it just comes to show they're jerks. And I don't know why I'm here, but I'll be leaving as soon as possible. The less time around that lemur king, the better," she nodded.

_Okay, not the sweetest banana in the bunch. _Maurisa thought to herself. The new lemur was stubborn, but maybe she was good. It was going to take some time to figure out, but she'd do it. Alina had to be special. I mean…

Why would King Julien remember her if she wasn't?

**Hmm… could this be a love interest for our self centered lemur king? Do not worry; I shall keep King Julien in character as much as possible! Everyone can find love, can't they? And who knows? Maybe this Alina feels the same way! :D**

**Review!**


End file.
